


With Flowers in My Hair, Vows in My Ears, it Was Then When I Saw You From Across The Altar, And Truly Who Could Look Away?

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, NOT WEIRD GENDERBEND, Princess AU, They're girls and thats all it is, This was sitting in the drafts so, Unfinished, as usual, they're just having a good time, yaku slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: A simple kiss wasn’t supposed to terrify Lev.OR; A princess running away from a man and into the arms of another
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	With Flowers in My Hair, Vows in My Ears, it Was Then When I Saw You From Across The Altar, And Truly Who Could Look Away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mari because even tho I do love this piece I always forget it and also it is probably the least finished thing ever
> 
> This can be interpreted as trans girls Lev/Tsukki or just your average gender-bend. it doesn't make a difference, either way, just enjoy

A simple kiss wasn’t supposed to terrify Lev.

The altar built by the finest of craftsmen, the flowers surrounding her on all sides, her dress (of which was painstakingly made and remade to fit her specific requirements), and the thousands of eyes watching her from within the coronation room— those things were supposed to terrify Lev. The fact that her refusal in this wedding could mean the wasted work of hundreds, wasted resources of thousands? That  _ should _ terrify her. 

What terrifies her are the eyes of the small man in front of her. The hands, the boots and ears, and the hair. The lack of height. The everything— of the prince she’s supposed to marry. The kiss they’re soon to share. 

The moment they kiss it's over. Well- that wasn’t true. The moment it was over was 3 months ago when Lev and the Prince of Arc Nekoma first met underneath the broken, blinking lights of the small ballroom (similar to the grand royal ballroom but smaller and less royal and grand and overall more depressing and broken. Also no balls were ever kept here). Lev was running around the ballroom singing a hymn the town’s oldest witch had taught her in hopes to attract a beautiful girl into her palace. Instead, she got a man. A small one. They met and in an instant Lev found a new friend to bother but the prince… the prince (apparently) found more. 

That night negotiations of their courtship began (without Lev’s knowledge) and her fate was set. A whirlwind romance began for all to see and fawn over. Said romance led to the natural proposal and Lev, ever the dutiful princess, said no. And then she was asked again. And again. And Again. Each proposal brought more attention to the couple and the attention grew sourer with each ‘no’ Lev gave. (It got so bad Lev was painted as the cruel princess who wouldn’t give the poor bastard a chance.) Their play fighting turned more into real fighting and princesses shouldn’t fight but damn Lev was never that great of a princess anyway so she kept pushing and pushing- and then the queen stepped in. She accepted on Lev’s behalf and the wedding was official. 

Anyway, here they stand. Waiting to kiss. The kiss that terrifies Lev. She had kissed plenty of men in her life (and enjoyed maybe a fourth of them) but this was different. Where the past kisses ‘we’re no strings attached’ this one singular kiss was a damn ‘string attachment factory’. All the strings! Every string! Lev felt like Pinocchio but less wooden and more … _shitty_. 

Sure it doesn’t really matter that they kiss. They’re married by Nekoma standards (have been for 2 days) but Lev knew that in her kingdom she was still a free woman. So as she stared down at the perfect smile of the prince, heard the beautiful music of the orchestra, and felt the chill of that snowy mountain air come in through the highest windows, Lev made a choice. She leaned down, pulled the prince close, and went for it. 

Pushing him away and running out of the room that is.

Lev was always the fastest girl in any given crowd so as everyone gasped and stood, Lev ran. She held onto the front of her gown (her very heavy, very beautiful gown) and ran as fast as she could until she was far out of the hall and away from the prince. She did her best to not focus on the repercussions of her actions and instead the feeling on her heels hitting concrete, her makeup chipping due to the cold, the snow falling silently outside in the garden, her smile growing so wide she began to laugh. 

The girl sobbing out in the snow. 

She almost breaks her neck with the way she snaps her head around to take another look. Just as she thought, there stood a girl leaning on one of the pillars looking at the garden. Lev was breathing pretty hard at this point but more importantly, she was about 5 minutes ahead of the guards. She didn’t have the time nor the energy to slow down.

But pretty crying girls… were _so tempting_. 

And Lev was never known for her split-second decision making… 

So she, in the most regal way possible, walked up to the crying girl and spoke, grabbing her attention. 

“Good lord. Your tears are gonna freeze to your face you know.” 

At this, the other girl turned to Lev and tried to wipe her eyes and instantly Lev regretted everything ever. She spoke and now the crying girl was looking at her. She was now staring at an angel and with the way, her day was going- Lev didn’t know how to handle that. 

“Leave me alone.”

_ She even sounds pretty _ …  _ I guess when God closes a door she expects you to break open the nearest window and find a cute girl to fix it. _

“You, my darling crying girl in the snow, are absolutely breathtaking but I must ask- are you supposed to be somewhere?”

The crying girl (god she was so pretty- Lev would explain later) looked behind Lev at the giant double doors. Lev could only assume she had been in there or maybe she just liked doors. Both were fine with Lev.

“I’m not anyone’s darling. And I am supposed to be somewhere. This kingdom’s princess is getting married… I’m a reception singer.”

“Why aren’t you in the ballroom then?”

“I- I just…”

The reply was less than satisfying but Lev got everything she needed from it. So she held out her hand and smiled down at the smaller girl. 

“Wanna leave? I’m starving and I could use a beautiful drinking buddy during a cold evening like this.”

“I don’t drink with strangers.”

Lev could hear the clinking of armor from afar. Another minute or so before she lost the lead.

“Well, there’s always time to get to know me over a drink. Come on, what have you got to lose?”

“My dignity, my job, my master’s respect-”

“Uh-huh- is that a no or a yes?”

The sounds of footsteps rang in Lev’s ears. _God,_ the things she does for the criminally beautiful. She looked into the crying girl’s eyes, all red and puffy from the crying and the cold and stared- pleading almost, for her to just  _ come on.  _ So when she felt the soft hand of the other girl on her own she smiled that grand smile of hers and ran forward with the girl in tow. 

€

“You got a name? Or can I call you puffy-eyed girl forever?”

“Tsukishima.”

“ _Tsukishima?_ That’s not a common first name around here…”

“Probably because I’m not  _ from _ around here. And that’s my last name.”

“It’s long.”

“So?”

“I think I’ve already forgotten it.”

That was a lie, and a bold one too. Lev was replaying the name back and forth in her mind tasting it on her tongue as she whispered it out to herself. Tsu-ki-shi-ma.  _ Tsu-ki- _ .

“Tsukki it is then. Short and sweet. Like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA GIRLS! mm yes uhhhhhh   
> ///
> 
> TWT: @Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
